(OS) Les plans de Voldy tombent à l'eau
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Cédric se dit que franchement, le cimetière dans lequel il a atterri à la fin de la troisième Tâche est vraiment trop bizarre et il convainc Harry de rentrer immédiatement. Les plans de Voldemort tombent à l'eau.


**NdA** : _J'ignore si cette idée a déjà été exploitée ou non, vu que je ne vais pas souvent sur le fandom de Harry Potter, mais sachez que si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas volontaire. Enfin bref. Comme d'habitude, je me suis levée avec une idée bizarre en tête et impossible de l'en faire sortir... voilà ce que ça donne._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et pas à moi. C'est vachement surprenant, pas vrai ?**

* * *

 **Les plans de Voldy tombent à l'eau**

* * *

« Il y a un truc bizarre. »

Le jeune Gryffondor Harry Potter se tourna vers son compagnon, surpris. Les deux élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient dans une espèce de cimetière étrange, après avoir touché la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui s'était avéré être un Portoloin.

Ils préféraient donc rester sur leurs gardes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ?

— Cet endroit. Je sais que Dumbledore est un peu cinglé sur les bords, mais quand même pas au point de nous envoyer à des kilomètres de l'école… »

Le jeune champion fixa un instant son compagnon, surpris, avant de murmurer : « Oh, je ne sais pas… tu pourrais être surpris… »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers une tombe qui avait attiré son attention à leur arrivée, en grande partie à cause de la statue de Faucheuse qui la surplombait. Le nom qu'il y avait dessus lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus profondément.

Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Je propose qu'on reprenne le Portoloin. En plus, il n'y a rien ici. Ça doit sans doute être un dysfonctionnement du sortilège. Il était sûrement censé nous ramener à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

— Tu penses ?

— C'est le plus logique, en tout cas » répondit le Champion en haussant les épaules.

Harry réfléchit un instant, avant de hocher la tête. Après tout, il était fatigué, blessé à la jambe, et attendre dans ce qui semblait être un cimetière n'était pas très attirant. Il se rapprocha du Portoloin, et attendit que Cédric compte jusqu'à trois.

Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Quand Pettigrew, tenant le corps démuni de son maître, entra dans le cimetière, il ne vit personne. Il en conclut que le petit Potter n'était pas encore arrivé et s'assit dans l'herbe histoire de l'attendre. Il ne devrait sûrement pas tarder, après tout.

* * *

Quand les deux Champions de Poudlard atterrirent dans l'herbe, la première chose qui les frappa fut le bruit. Les acclamations de tous les spectateurs leurs vrillèrent les oreilles.

Puis Dumbledore s'approcha, un air fier sur le visage, avant d'annoncer aux deux élèves :

« Et bien, voilà qui est surprenant… une victoire ex-æquo pour nos deux Champions ? »

Harry et Cédric se regardèrent. Oui, sans doute. Mais c'était une victoire pleine et entière pour Poudlard. Le Poufsouffle se tourna alors vers le directeur et lança :

« Le Portoloin était défectueux, professeur. Nous avons dû nous y reprendre à deux fois pour revenir ici. »

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'entendez-vous par « défectueux », monsieur Diggory ?

— La première fois qu'on l'a attrapé, on a atterri dans une espèce de cimetière, qui paraissait très loin de Poudlard. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ça ?

— Oui, professeur, déclara Harry. On ne voyait plus les montagnes qui sont autour de Poudlard.

— … je vois. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous a marqué de cet endroit ? demanda le directeur avec les sourcils froncés.

— Non. Je me souviens qu'une des tombes avait une espèce de Faucheuse en pierre au-dessus, mais c'est tout. Il y avait le nom de « Riddle » dessus. Ça me dit quelque chose, mais… »

Il s'interrompit quand il vit que Dumbledore s'était redressé, particulièrement pâle. Le vieux sorcier se tourna alors vers Maugrey, qui semblait statufié depuis quelques minutes – depuis l'arrivée du Portoloin, en fait. Harry cligna des yeux. Ah, oui. C'était le professeur Maugrey qui était chargé de déposer la Coupe au centre du labyrinthe. Donc lui qui avait dû l'enchanter.

« Alastor… murmura le directeur d'un ton particulièrement glacial. Ou qui que vous soyez. Je pense que nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion… »

La situation devint assez floue et tout ce que Harry en comprit, c'était que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était désormais sous l'emprise du Stupéfix, et que le directeur se saisissait de la Coupe qui avait roulé dans l'herbe.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement dans les gradins.

Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant fermement le corps stupéfixé de Peter Pettigrew et quelque chose qu'il tenait enfermé dans ce qui semblait être une robe de sorcier noire.

« Tous les professeurs, vous venez avec moi. Severus, pourriez-vous transporter le corps de… cet individu jusque dans mon bureau ? demanda le directeur d'un mouvement de tête vers Maugrey, toujours stupéfixé dans l'herbe.

— … très bien » répondit Rogue qui semblait prendre la chose tout à fait normalement – contrairement à McGonagall qui était encore sous le choc.

Le silence accompagna les professeurs qui emmenaient les corps immobiles loin du terrain de Quidditch dans une étrange procession.

Et, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, « Riddle » n'était-il pas censé être le vrai nom de Voldemort ?

… ah. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Dumbledore, d'un coup.

Puis Ludo Verpey se décida à annoncer officiellement la victoire de Harry et Cédric et les gradins devinrent un chaos total.

* * *

Dans les journaux, le lendemain, il y eut donc à la fois la victoire de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (où Rita Skeeter oublia étrangement Cédric, mais il se rattrapa quand on voulut obtenir une interview du Survivant vainqueur et que Harry refusa de répondre si son camarade n'y participait pas lui aussi. Le Poufsouffle lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissant) une double arrestation de Mangemorts (tous les deux déclarés morts, et un censé être un martyr héroïque) et une annonce pour le criminel en fuite Sirius Black qui lui proposait de venir défendre son innocence face à Peter Pettigrew, avec la promesse d'une réhabilitation dans les règles.

Officieusement, il y eut aussi le fait que l'âme principale de Tom Riddle Junior, alias Lord Voldemort, se retrouva scellée dans le Département des Mystères par les Langues de Plomb à la demande de Dumbledore, mais inutile d'ébruiter ça.

Il n'empêche que Cornélius Fudge fut assez facile à convaincre de l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre après qu'on lui eût montré ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la robe de sorcier noire – apparemment, il en faisait toujours des cauchemars.

Dumbledore put donc sans trop de menaces chercher les Horcruxes – en compagnie de Harry pour certains. Et sans se presser. Que demander de plus ?

Sirius Black put cesser sa cavale à travers tout le pays, et Harry eut l'autorisation de lui rendre visite, même s'il était encore un peu sous le choc des derniers événements. Nul doute qu'après ça, il inviterait son filleul à venir passer les vacances chez lui. Les Dursley furent ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle.

La récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut partagée entre les deux vainqueurs, même si Harry décida de donner sa part aux Jumeaux Weasley, qui l'utilisèrent pour ouvrir une boutique de Farces et Attrapes à la fin de leurs études.

Quant à Cédric, il devint un excellent Attrapeur dans une équipe nationale et se maria avec Cho Chang. Harry, qui s'entendait bien avec Cédric mais qui n'appréciait pas trop non plus ce détail en particulier, finit par se consoler dans les bras de Ginny.

Le Survivant devint bien plus tard un Auror très prometteur sous la houlette de sa supérieure, Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci vint souvent déjeuner chez Harry et Sirius, qui habitaient sous le même toit depuis la réhabilitation du sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle fit la connaissance de Rémus Lupin avec qui elle s'entendit immédiatement, mais ceci est encore une autre histoire…

Enfin, quand Harry fut très vieux et finit par mourir, détruisant le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, les Langues de Plomb s'occupèrent de détruire le dernier morceau d'âme, scellé dans leur local de travail.

En gros, les plans de Voldemort tombèrent un peu à l'eau.

* * *

 **NdA** : _... il n'empêche que si ça c'était vraiment passé comme ça, ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple, vous ne pensez pas ?_

 _Edit : J'ai ajouté après coup un paragraphe sur Rémus et Tonks suite à un commentaire qui m'a inspiré pour eux..._


End file.
